


Silver

by ghost_writes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Puppet Cloud Strife, Sephiroth being creepy basically, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_writes/pseuds/ghost_writes
Summary: Shortly after he wakes up from his coma, Cloud is found by a familiar face.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, if you interpret it that way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an updated oneshot of something I wrote ages ago. https://ghostglaive.tumblr.com/post/615381477763547136  
> So how about that remake huh?

The trip back to Midgar was hazy in Cloud's mind. He often felt as if he was stuck in a purgatory that consisted between sleeping and waking. But in that struggle of variables, Sephiroth was a constant. The man provided a strange sort of clarity that Cloud had never been able to picture on his own. Of course, it had been made so Sephiroth's whims were also his own. The planet was rotten to its core. It needed to be stamped out.

"Cloud."

Sephiroth's breath was like ice against his skin. A crisp coolness glided over the shell of his ear as the man embraced him. He arched his neck in a way that gave the perfect amount of room for the ex general's chin to rest delicately against the curve of his shoulder. Silver strands of hair enveloped his upper body akin to that of fine strings. Puppet strings. It was fitting really.

Sephiroth had found him alone and afraid. He'd woken up out of his mako induced daze, to find his saviour and friend bloody and beaten. In a state so fragile, it was really no wonder that the man was able to mold the blonde's will like clay. Perhaps Fair hadn't died for naught after all. If anything Sephiroth thanked him for bringing his puppet right back to where he belonged.

"You'll help me find mother, won't you?"

It wasn't a question but rather a command. However, if he convinced the boy he had even a spec of free will, then he would be much easier to keep compliant.

"Yes.."

A shaky sigh left the blonde's lips as the other's silky voice washed over him. A pale arm snaked itself over his midsection and wrapped posessively around his waist. He could feel the whispers forming in his head as the other buried himself into his will further.

_Mine. They can't have you anymore. After all, you were never theirs to begin with. You were born into this world to aid me, nothing more.. nothing less._

Cloud had been beautiful in his former defiance, but to the man embracing him, he was even more beautiful in his submission. The blonde eagerly pushed his head back up against the gloved hand now stroking fingers through his scalp. He was so willing to please, to lap up any kind of contact Sephiroth gave him. It was adorable. 

"Good puppet."

The taller man purred, watching as the other was in infinite bliss at just having his hair played with. His laidback disposition was such a contrast to the shy and overly serious cadet he'd seen in passing years ago. Perhaps Sephiroth would allow him to indulge in such a reprieve for a while, he'd earned it for being so well behaved after all. 

The ex general, the former hero, the self proclaimed god amongst men. He would make his puppet dance to any rhythm he so desired. He didn't see himself tiring of playing the part of the puppeteer anytime soon. For he too was fated to perform an endless dance of intricate designs, just as his mother had willed it.

There would be no solace for each party now, except for in eachother.

For that was their reunion.


End file.
